


Hocus Pocus Roses

by ohmyreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad at tagging, Buzzfeed quizzes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, its 1am give me a break, sleep deprived nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyreylo/pseuds/ohmyreylo
Summary: Rey is addicted to Buzzfeed quizzes. Ben is over it.





	Hocus Pocus Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors. This was a quick little thing I wrote well past midnight and without a beta when I couldn't sleep lol. Anyways, enjoy this little crack fic!

“Oh my god. We’re getting married in 8 months.” 

“Wait, we’re wh-ARG” Ben’s loud groan echoes through the apartment as he stumbles away from the open fridge, rubbing the back of his newly bruised head. 

“It says right here, ‘I will marry the love of my life in 8 months’,” Rey answers, eyes not once leaving her laptop screen.

“Who is saying... what?” Ben questions, unsure if his confusion is from the concussion he has no doubt just suffered or whatever craziness his girlfriend is talking about. 

“This buzzfeed quiz. It says we’ll get married in 8 months.” Ignoring her boyfriend’s longsuffering groan, she continues, “And- listen to this- I took another quiz that says it’ll be a beach wedding!”

“I hate sand. You know I hate sand. It’s coarse and-” 

“rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. Yes, I know, I know.”

Huffing, Ben moves to sit on the opposite end of the couch. “Don’t you think you should be making your own decisions instead of those stupid little games?” 

Rey’s obsession with Buzzfeed quizzes has been getting quite out of hand as of late. She seems to consult Buzzfeed at every crossroad. Looking for something to watch on Netflix? Buzzfeed quiz. Her and Ben can’t decide what to eat for dinner? Buzzfeed quiz. What Christmas present should she get her boyfriend? Buzzfeed quiz. (He loved the Game of Thrones socks, by the way.) Rey really sees no issue with this. In the end, she makes her own decisions, so why not have some fun and get some help along the way? 

Ben, however, has had enough. This cursed website has more sway over his girlfriend’s decisions than he could ever hope to have. This didn’t bother him too much at first. Rey rarely does what he says anyways. He’s just annoyed.

“They’re not stupid. They’re fun.” His girlfriend responds definitively, elbowing him in the ribs as she scoots down the sofa to rest her head in her boyfriend’s lap, propping her laptop on her stomach. “Here. Let’s take this one together. First question: ‘What genre of music is your favorite?’” 

“You already know that.”

“Classical it is, then. Alright, next: ‘What would your signature cologne be called?’”

“All of these are stupid. Can’t I just skip this one?”

Sighing, she tells him, “No. Just pick one.”

“Fine.” He pauses a moment to actually decide on what option disgusts him the least. “Midnight.”

They continue like this for the remainder of the questions until finally, to Ben’s relief, his results pop up on the screen.

“Congratulations, Ben. You are a… hocus pocus rose!”

Squinting at the bright screen, he deadpans, “That description could not be more inaccurate.”

“Well, it’s not an exact science.”

“An exact- It’s not a science AT ALL!”

* * *

Later that night, Rey comes back from the bathroom to see Ben with her laptop.

“What are you doing?”

“OH- I was uh, working.” He blurts out, slamming her laptop shut and tossing it on the other end of the couch.

“‘Working’, huh?” She gives him a skeptical look as she makes her way back to the couch but says nothing more on the matter. 

Rey opens her laptop and finds it on the same Buzzfeed quiz that she left it on, one that told her what kind of tea she was. She pretends not to notice that there’s a different result displayed at the bottom. Of course Ben is black tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still new to writing so feedback is appreciated. While you're here, consider checking out my other reylo work, a college AU with a forcebond (ish) twist! (it's a WIP and yes I'm working on it) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737394/chapters/41848259
> 
> And yes, you too can learn what unique flower you are (https://www.buzzfeed.com/flonase/which-unique-flower-are-you) as well as what kind of tea you'd be (https://www.buzzfeed.com/bettythesweetie/take-this-quiz-and-well-tell-you-which-tea-type-i-3w362myjbx)! 
> 
> I am a hocus pocus rose and chamomile tea :)


End file.
